


What does it mean to be Human?

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Jims, Demons, Dimmensional travel, Egos as a family, Resident Enis - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: The Jims just didn’t want to do the tasks Dark had assigned them. How did it end up with the four separated, how did it end with CJ in the middle of Monster Gulch? What will he do in with the previously undiscovered ego, and how will his three brothers do without him?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“What the hell is he? Even here people don’t just appear…”

“I’m more concerned about whY HE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME?!”

Jim blinked slowly to the loud voices nearby that had been fading in and out.  Sunlight streamed through large maple trees. This wasn’t right… the forest near the Office was mostly oak…

“Oh look he’s up!” A pale face was suddenly in his line of sight, making him yelp and swing out with his camera. The guy leaped back with inhuman speed as laughter sounded to his left. There stood a woman with ragged clothing holding on to the man next to her for support as she laughed. The man rolled his eyes before his eyes turned back to Jim, narrowed in suspicion, hand tightening on his machete. Jim’s heart stopped as he recognized the fluffy black hair and hard dark brown eyes under the muck and grime.

“What are you?” The Mark look alike growled advancing towards him. The girl sighed and grabbed his arm.

“Come on Mark,” She whined, “He seems human enough, plus his reflexes are pretty good,”

“He looks exactly like me in fancy clothes and glasses, Dodger!” Mark snapped, “That’s not normal even outside the Gulch!”

“I-I can explain…” Jim piped up, “I think I can at least…”

Mark scowled as the vampire leaned down and offered Jim a hand up. With only a brief hesitation he grabbed the offered hand.

He gripped his camera close to his chest as he stared at the angered face mirrored back at him. He had no idea if he was looking at an alternate version of his creator, or if this was another undiscovered tulpa, or even if he just dropped into a video that Mark had made in the past, let alone where he was. Perhaps honesty was the best possible choice?

“So uh…” He squeaked out wishing RJ was here to do the talking, “Have you ever heard of a tulpa?”

“Tulpa?” the woman asked, “Sounds like Mexican food.”

“That’s Chalupa, Dodger,” Mark groaned, “Can you please be serious in front of the monster,”

“Oh!” The vampire breathed, “Tulpas? That’s what you and Mark are! That makes so much sense!”

Jim nodded slowly, knowing the vampire would be able to smell if Mark wasn’t entirely human. Dodger and Mark stared at the vampire in surprise.

“What do you mean Enis?” Mark asked slowly.

“Yeah, dude, Mark’s human,” Dodger corrected the vampire, Enis. Enis cocked his head.

“No he isn’t,” Enis said, “He’s never smelled entirely human. The fact he’s a tulpa makes a lot of sense actually..”

“What the hell do you mean?” Mark asked eyes going wide, “I think I would know if I was a monster or not!”

“Your name is Mark Edward Fischbach isn’t it?”

They all snapped to look at Jim who gulped and continued on the facts of his creator’s life flowing easily from his lips, “You were born in Honolulu Hawaii, not Oahu as you hate when people say Oahu as no one actually refers to the island like that. You grew up in Ohio with your father and stepmother after your parents got divorced. You had a few close friends growing up and were really close to your brother Jason, or as he started going by when he was older Thomas. You were studying to be an engineer when your father contracted cancer and ultimately died. It wasn’t until you contracted your own medical issues, including a tumor in your gut, did you decide to give up on being an engineer. After that, you decided that if you had to live your life you were going to do what you enjoyed. Have I messed anything up yet?”

The other man gripped his stomach, where Jim knew the scar from the surgery lay, face ashy grey.

“I haven’t told anyone about any of that stuff,” he mumbled softly. Jim winced, untucking his polo shirt from his slacks to flash what he knew to be an identical scar on his abdomen.

“I know because we’re based on the same person. The info I just told you is based on our creator, Mark,” Jim said, “ Tulpas are being based on mental or psychic energy willing it into existence.”

Dodger and the vampire shared a look.

“Alright, how about you two keep your clothes on and we figure out what to do with you somewhere a little more safe from monsters,” She said, jabbing her finger in Jim’s chest before she grabbed Mark’s shirt sleeve and dragged him with her.

“Wait, we just came from that way!” the vamp called running after them.

“Shut it, Enis,” Dodger snapped, “We’re like a half an hour out from the bandit shack we stayed in last night. We can wait to figure out what to do until we get there, and Mark no longer looks like he’s going to upchuck.”

Jim frowned and jogged up towards them, hand digging into his pockets, “Eat this,” Jim said holding out a few peppermints. Mark blinked down at them in stupor.

“How did you know…” He trailed off grimacing, not looking at his double’s face. Jim shrugged softly, not willing to tell him he knew that peppermint would work because it worked on all of the Ipliers, how everyone from studio always kept peppermints on hand for when Bim worked himself up too much. Silence fell heavily over them as they crunched their way through the underbrush, Mark’s color returned as he sucked on the cool candy.

“So what’s your name?”  

Jim yelped as Enis appeared right next to him with a bright grin. It didn’t take much for Jim to smile back.

“Jim,” he answered, “Jim’s name is Jim, but his family calls him CJ.”

“Family?” Dodger asked, “You have a family?”

Jim couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that bubbled from his lips, “Sure, I mean what else would I consider Mark’s other tulpas?”

“OTHERS?!”

* * *

He had been running since the explosion had sounded from the Jim’s corner of the Studio, louder and stronger than any of the normal chaos in the Office, it shook the whole building enough to knock more than one ego off their feet. In his panic, he seemed to forget his power to teleport instead rushing as quickly as he could on foot up the four flights of stairs from his greenhouse to the studio.  

The doors were already open when Bim arrived so he didn’t slow as he flew into the main studio room only to freeze at the damage.

The whole studio was scorched beyond recognition, brightly colored flames dancing nearly cheerfully on what was left of props and filming equipment around them, most of which he couldn’t even tell what it was anymore.

 _Hellfire_ , he realized with a sicking twist to his gut as he pushed himself forward towards the charred remains of a wall that divided the Jim’s News platform from his game show’s stage.

Bim heart jumped into his throat as he saw the clusters of people in the blackened room.

Off to the side stood Wilford, the pink man covered in soot but looking no worse for wear, leaning over the prone form of AJ, WJ kneeling next to him as Doctor Iplier’s working on him. The Jims’ clothes were burned almost completely away, their forms having gone back to demonic to heal the burns that should have covered most of their bodies. Even so there bloody cuts and scratches littering their pelts from the explosion, and AJ had a nasty looking head wound knitting itself back together from Doctor Iplier’s magic touch.

His eyes were then drawn to the middle of the room in the only unscathed section of the room sat RJ, his black eyes glazed lifelessly at the demolished outer wall of the studio, over the splintered remains of trees down below. His deep green was outstretched unmoving in front of him. Dark knelt to his left, talking in deep rich otherworldly tones to the smaller imp but was gaining no response, even as his demands to know what happened grew louder. Ice rain through his veins as he realized there didn’t seem to be another person in the room.

“ _ **Hilaire**_! ” His cry was met with a blink and RJ turning his head towards him as his own human disguise disintegrated. At the same time AJ struggling to sit up to Doctor Iplier’s protest,  but WJ batted the Doc’s hands away with a firm shake of his head as he pulled the older demon to a sitting position. Bim waited patiently until all three of his underlings were staring at him with attentiveness most would deny the news crew of possessing before his eyes softened and he ordered quietly “ ** _Report_**.”

The imp seemed only able to utter a single syllable.

**“ _Gone_.”**


	2. Chapter 2

_“A banishing spell?” CJ asked, leaning over WJ’s shoulder to look at the book. **  
**_

_“Absolutely!” AJ announced, already rooting around his desk drawers for the paint and other supplies he needed, “Dark can’t bug us as we search for the truth if he isn’t within the property lines!”_

_“Brilliant plan Jim!” RJ cheered helping their older brother move the supplies to the open expanse of floor within their area, practically bouncing out of his human skin._

_“I’m not too sure about this,” CJ could help but mumble, fiddling with his camera, “Isn’t this taking it a bit too far?”_

_“Don’t worry little Jim!” WJ said, ruffling his hair as he got up to help AJ set up the circle, “It’s only for twelve hours! He’ll be allowed back into the Office by bedtime!”_

_“But-”_

_AJ cut him off with a raised eyebrow, hand drawing a slightly curved line on the floor, directly north, “We’ve already decided, Jim. It’s the only way to get Monochrome Jim out of our hair.”_

_WJ smiled up, hands copying the symbol he had written down over again, “It’ll be okay, Jim. We’ve been doing spells since before Momma Jim kicked us from the nest.”_

_With a sign, CJ knelt at his spot, cardinal west, placing his camera down next to him before painting the symbol with practiced ease. RJ reached out and shoved his brother’s shoulder lightly._

_“That’s the Jim spirit!”  He cheered, AJ and WJ laughing along with him as they finished the sigils. CJ couldn’t help but crack a smile as they began the chant, placing their hands on the circle within the appropriate spots._

_Slowly the red glowing smoke filtered into the room. They chanted louder as the smoke grew, waiting for it to speed out of the room to Dark. Instead, lighting crack across the room._

_“That’s not right!” RJ yelled as they each scrambled back on their knees, eyeing the smoke wearily. Instantly the wind picked up, tearing at the walls, a vortex developing at the heart of the circle._

_“RUN JIM RUN!” AJ called over the howling wind as the walls started to crumble, vanishing into the swirling red mass. WJ yelped as lighting stuck next to him, burning his hand as purple fire sprung to life. They all rushed to their feet sprinting away from raging vortex._

_“JIM!”_

_RJ whipped around when WJ screamed only for his heart to jump into his throat. CJ has paused to scoop up his camera and that was all it took for the smoke to wrap around him, pulling him towards the heart of the whirlwind._

_“NO!” RJ roared, running back towards the wailing storm trying to grab CJ’s hand. The vortex closed with a loud bang throwing the three remaining brothers away among the smoking rubble._

* * *

“Jims,” Bim sighed as AJ’s story closed off. Dark stood next to him looking down at the circle with a critical eye. Before he could start, another low voice cut him off.

“These markings are wrong,”

The Jims’ heads snapped to Dark.

“What do you mean, Dark?” AJ asked, making him look up with a raised eyebrow. They NEVER called him by his actual name.

“You said you wanted to banish me from the office for twelve hours, but the sigils read differently,” he explained, gesturing to runes as he went, “See this one should be straight to mean home since it’s curved it means dimension. This one is double what it should be meaning weeks instead of hours. And.. you spelled my name wrong,” His finger traced the dry paint, “My name is  ** _D-y-B-a-l_**. You spelled it  ** _D-y-_ p _-a-l_**.”

“ _ **Dypal**_ ,” Bim breathed eyes going wide, “ ** _Demon_**.”

Dark nodded, frowning as he heard AJ take in a sharp breath putting it together the same second Bim did. WJ and RJ looked brokenly between the trio, wondering as the room grew cold despite the fire that still danced.

“The circle is wrong,” The eldest demon spoke low and even, as if not to scare the Jims, “Instead of banishing me from the Office for twelve hours, you banished the closest demon from any dimension they called home for twelve weeks.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Mark said, pacing back and forth in the hut, hand running through his hair in the nervous tick CJ knew all too well, “You were using MAGIC to kick you DEMON BOSS who ALSO looks like us out of the house you share with him and a dozen other people that share OUR face but something went wrong, and it backfired landing you here?”

“That’s a pretty good summary, yes,” Jim replied with a sheepish grin

“Dude, That’s seriously fucked up,” Dodger commented from where she was flopped on the sofa, picking her nails with a knife. Enis was perched on the kitchen table looking between the matching pair with growing worry.

Jim just sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, hands fiddling with his camera, “I know I just dumped a lot on you with no real proof past the facts I know and Enis’ nose. I understand if you’d rather I stay away, then I can go.”

Jim was sure he’d be fine. He knew how to survive, how to fight, even if few other monsters were stupid enough to go against a demon. They had always been fine… only there wasn’t a ‘they’ this time was there? Jim had never really been alone before always having his brother and then later Bim, even as an ego he always had the other Ipliers and his friends… would he be okay this time? No he had to be, he had to find a way home,  a way back to the Office, back to the chaos of the Egos… back to his family.

“What in the world are you talking about?” Enis said with a small frown, “You just said you have no idea how you got here or how to get back.”

“Well yeah,” Jim said, “But I-”

“Dude as much as I hate to say it,” Dodger drawled standing, bat settling on her shoulder, “Enis is right, we’re not going to let you go on your own, you’ll be monster chow before nightfall.”

Jim couldn’t stop the offended noise from escaping his throat, “Excuse me?!”

Dodger raised an eyebrow, “Dude have you seen yourself? You look like you’ve never picked up a weapon in your life!”

“I have the exact same muscles as him!” Jim argued, gesturing to Mark.

“Yeah, but with those glasses and pressed slacks, your like a nerdy version of me,” Mark countered.

Jim snorted, adjusting his glasses slightly subconscious,“Nerdy version? You’re the science nerd that did marching band!”

Dodger choked back a laugh as Mark flushed, “Marching band?”

“I was a wonderful trumpet thank you very much,” He grumbled. 

“Oh I’m sorry, maybe you could scare off the monsters with your horn tooting,” Dodger giggle, ducking as Mark swiped at her. 

“ Look-” Enis scream startled them but was cut off by an object swinging past their heads. A loud thump sounded as they whipped around weapons at the ready. 

The bandit that they had knocked out earlier that day had woken up, had been sneaking up behind them for revenge when they were distracted. Instead, he was laid out on the floor again, blood trickling from the split goose ego on his forehead. 

Jim groaned slightly, turning his camera to inspect it, wiping the edge of the lens that was stained red, “If he broke my camera I’m going to be so mad…” 

“Did you just…” Mark trained off as the shit eating grin he knew so well from the mirror was shot at him. 

“Never count an Iplier out.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark’s name in Infernal, the written language of demons, isn’t actually Dybal, It’s Dirc if we’re going with Dark, Dircueduyr for Darkiplier and just Durans if we’re going for his demon name. I just wanted it to be an easy misspelling to make the story flow better since Dypal is actually Infernal for Demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and Italics mean speaking a nonhuman language! In most cases in this series, it'll be Abyssal


End file.
